


Don't tease Dean

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Floor Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh this is just mindless Wincest I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't tease Dean

**Author's Note:**

> My first post to Ao3 yay wincest sexytimes

Dean grabbed on to his not-so-little brothers hips with a bruising tightness as Sam squirmed around on his lap, "accidentally" grinding down on his brothers erection. Dean had already opened him up and now he was just being a teasing little shit. 

Dean growled "Goddamn it Sammy, don't make me have to spank your ass."

The idea was not unappealing but it wasn't what Sam wanted at the moment. 

Sam grinned down at him. "Jeez Dean chill out a little."

Sam wanted to see how far he could push his little teasing act before Dean just ended up taking over.... Turns out he didn't get far.

He only managed to wiggle around a few more times before his brother finally had enough.

Dean retighten his grip on his brother's hips to stop his movement before letting one hand slip down to align himself with Sam's hole. 

He didn't hesitate to thrust roughly into him, he knew his Sammy could take it. Sam took in a sharp breath but didn't say anything in protest. He moved his hand into Sam's hair tangling it in the unruly mess. 

He yanked on his hair pulling Sam's head back exposing his neck and began to leave dark bruises and bite marks, all the while harshly thrusting into him.

When he was satisfied with the damage done to his brothers tan neck he moved his mouth up next to his ear.

He whispered against Sam's ear "You really should know better than to tease me Sammy."

He punctuated his words with an extremely rough thrust and a sharp nip at the hallow behind Sam's ear. Sam let out a yelp and began pushed down to meet his brother's thrusts.

Dean adjusted his hips and thrust up into Sam, who shuddered and let out a loud moan as Dean hit his prostate. Dean grinned and began pummeling into Sam hitting his bundle of nerves directly almost every time.

Sam was now letting out a continuous stream of high moans. Dean slowed his movement causing Sam to whimper 

He chuckled "Sammy who do you belong to?"

Sam took a minute to register the question but then quickly breathed out an answer "You ,Dean, only you." Dean began to pick up speed again.

"That's right baby brother, mine." He growled and roughly kissed Sam , and reached down to pump his brother's leaking cock.

"Oh fuck Deeeean" Sam cried out, "Dean, Dean let me see them please".

Dean kissed Sam again whispering "Of course baby boy." and then he flashed eyes to black. Sam came right at the sight,crying out loudly and tightening around Dean who's thrusting became erratic.

"Fuck, Sammy, such a good boy" Dean cried out giving a few overly hard thrusts before releasing into Sam.

After Dean came he allowed his eyes to go back to green, and gently pulled out of Sam, who was almost asleep now.

He pulled a blanket down from the bed and laid it over them. Then laying a soft kiss on Sam's forehead, he and his Sammy fell asleep on the crappy motel carpet. They'd worry about the mess tomorrow.


End file.
